


Flowers

by Nopholom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Everyday, while he’s at work, someone keeps on sending Castiel flowers, and Gabriel, who has to deliver them, won’t give him a single hint as to who’s doing it. Turns out it’s someone who likes his coffee an awful lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For Pandalianxx

“Well, well, well Cassie, looks like your admirer’s at it again,” Gabriel teased as he placed the small bundle of flowers  on the counter, Castiel flushed and scowled at his brother, he was certain it was all a big joke to him, though a little part of him hopes its sincere, that maybe someone likes him, but he’s not optimistic.

“I wish you’d just tell me who it is already,” whoever it was had been sending Castiel flowers every day for over a month, not many in each bunch, but that was okay, because Castiel took arrangement classes on the side, had been fond of arranging flowers since he was a child, when he would help his mother dress up their village church for festivals. He wondered if his admirer knew that, which gave him more reason to believe it was his brother messing around, because he didn’t really _know_ people around here.

“Never gonna happen Cassie, you’re stuck guessing,” Gabriel cooed, propping himself on the counter and watching with a grin as Castiel moved the flowers around in their thin plastic wrapping, soon moving them further behind the counter so they wouldn’t get damaged by customers. The tenderness with which he handled them didn’t go unnoticed by his brother, who began teasing him about it, “Aw, you like the attention don’t you? Gettin’ wooed by some stranger, could be anyone Cassie, some ugly old creep with a peg leg or something,”

“Gabriel nobody in this town has a peg leg,” Castiel sighed, brewing his brother a coffee like he did every time he’d shown up with a handful of flowers.

“Okay no peg leg, but he could be a total creep,” Gabriel shrugged, and Castiel noticed that, pushing into Gabriel’s personal space as he held the coffee cup out,

“He? It’s a guy then,” he said, narrowing his eyes at his brother, watching him go from disinterested to alarmed, the alarm shifted quickly to mirth,

“Maybe, maybe not, who knows? Oh wait, _me_ , right,” he smirked, pouring packets of sugar into his coffee, reversing the ratio of coffee to sugar content.

“Don’t be like that, who is he?” Castiel asked, voice sort of whiny, trying to convince his brother to spill on who it was, Gabriel just grinned at him, pushing himself over the counter so he could lift the lid off of a jar of marshmallows and use the pincers to steal a good chunk of those, “those are for customers,” he huffed, closing the lid before Gabriel could shove any more of the small mallow pieces into his maw.

“I’m a customer!” Gabriel protested,

“Oh so you’re going to pay for that coffee then?” Castiel asked, standing back and folding his arms across his chest, making Gabriel laugh,

“I gave you flowers didn’t I?” Gabriel snickered,

“Yeah from someone _else_ ,” Castiel huffed, turning away to run his fingers over the petals of one of the lilies, enamoured by them. There was a clink behind him and when he turned around, Gabriel’s cup was empty and the older male was shuffling out of the shop; he felt a little disheartened that Gabriel hadn’t even said goodbye, but he supposed he’d see him back at the apartment if he didn’t see him before then.

Gabriel usually hung around for a while after delivering to the coffee shop, making Castiel question his job as a delivery boy, since he never seemed to take flowers anywhere else, but he supposed he had everything in a van or something. Without Gabriel there, Castiel grew bored incredibly quickly, leaning on the counter and looking over his meagre array of punters, all with topped up coffees and advice to come to him if they needed anything else. He kept looking back to the flowers, eventually moving them from their small packet of water to a shake glass full of water instead, realising he hadn’t when they had been brought over. They were nice, all the flowers he’d gotten over the past two weeks were nice, building up a really beautiful, lasting arrangement in his and Gabriel’s shared lounge, the two of them adept at keeping cut flowers alive for longer, but he didn’t think it would continue to last, which was a shame.

He managed to putter through the rest of his shift without much going on, mind always pulled towards the few flowers behind him, he figured these would finish his arrangement off quite nicely, couldn’t wait to put them with the rest. He was practically skipping as locked up the café, pulling on his helmet as he stood beside his moped, making sure the flowers were secure before tearing noisily from the small parking space, headed home with the flowers tucked up against his chest.

He got home safely, flowers still secure as he locked his moped up and readied himself to head up to their small apartment, Gabriel wasn’t there when he got in, but he didn’t mind too much, heading straight for the flowers on their coffee table and taking a while to slot the new ones in amongst the rest. He couldn’t quite work out how much this had cost whoever was buying them, and it was a little elaborate by this point for it to be a prank, he was happy though, flattered by whoever it was and gently running his fingers over the individual flowers, wishing he could tell whoever it was how much he appreciated it, see if he liked them too.

He left the flowers and began making himself comfortable at home, just getting out of the shower when he heard the front door go, assuming it was Gabriel returning, happy to carry on getting himself dried and dressed before walking out to greet him.

Gabriel was stood by the coffee table, phone in hand as he took photos of the arrangement Castiel had made, pulling the phone to his ear, “did you get that?” he asked, “Yeah I want that, be prepared to make a few, k?” he asked, Castiel watching with narrowed eyes, “Yeah I know, he’s fucking awesome at it, should totally come work for you Ferg,” Gabriel laughed, he seemed so happy, touching his fingers to one of the lilies added today, his expression soft and adoring, perplexing to Castiel. “I’d talk to him but I don’t know what his plans are once he’s done with college,” he sounded saddened then, Castiel canting his head and frowning at his older brother, Gabriel looked over then, seeing Castiel and growing cagey, shifting away from the flowers, “Anyway bud, sounds good, I’ll get that delivered for you,” he said, though it was a little late to be trying to cover up, he hung up and Castiel spoke before he got the chance, because he knew once Gabriel started it’d be hard to shut him up.

“You sent them…” he said, and voicing it broke his heart a little, he’d thought maybe someone liked him, he didn’t think it would be his brother trying to pull a prank on him, not after spending so much on such nice flowers, but then if Gabriel was anything, it was committed to his pranks. “ _You_ sent them?!” he asked, pushing from the door and balling his hands into fists,

“Uh… Cassie…” Gabriel started, stepping closer to his brother, his hands raised defensively,

“You _ass_!” he shouted, shoving Gabriel when he got too close, “I can’t believe you!” he was distraught now, tears pricking at his eyes as he realised once again he’d been the hapless _stupid_ victim to his brother’s awful sense of humour. “I th-thought…” he whimpered, feeling downright pathetic, but Gabriel was trying to approach him again,

“Cassie it’s not—“

“Get away from me you asshole,” Castiel seethed, backing through the door to his room, cowering from his brother,

“Cassie please, it’s not what you think,” Gabriel tried, following his brother into the smaller of the two bedrooms,

“Not what I think? Gabe it’s a f-fucking _prank_!” he cried out, “a prank, I thought someone _liked_ me Gabriel, but no, it’s you being an _ass_ as per usu—“ he was cut off then by Gabriel’s lips pressed against his own, a man of action through and through, pressing Castiel into the nearest wall and cringing as he kissed his _younger brother_ on the mouth, feeling Castiel’s mouth open in shock and confusion, making what he hoped wouldn’t be the worst mistake of his life by running his tongue across Castiel’s bottom lip.

He was shoved away, he’d expected it though, shrinking into himself and averting his gaze, trying not to look up at his brother, he didn’t want to see the horror and disgust on the younger male’s face.

“Wh—what was that?” Castiel asked, “Gabriel what the hell was that?” he asked again, but Gabriel said nothing, it was kind of obvious what it was, “is… is this a joke?” he asked, Gabriel’s shoulders slumping miserably,

“Yeah… a joke… sure…” he mumbled, sparing one glance to his brother before shuffling from the room, he’d fucked up now, completely and truly fucked up, Castiel would hate him.

“Gabriel…” Castiel let out softly, confused and completely stumped, why would Gabriel _do_ that to him? That was just too much for one joke. Then it hit him, what if it _wasn’t_ a joke?

His eyes widened and he slid down the wall, confusion growing tenfold as he tried to process the idea that his _brother_ _liked him_. What was he supposed to think of that? How was he supposed to react to his brother professing something to him in the form of a _kiss_? His mind was reeling, he just didn’t know how to react, so he shut himself in his room and left early the next morning for work without a word to his brother.

He didn’t know if he had expected it or not, but at about 9am, his brother shuffled awkwardly into the shop with an arrangement matching the one in his living room, his expression was sullen as he approached,

“I already ordered them, couldn’t just waste Ferg’s work,” Gabriel grumbled as he placed them on the counter, looking surprised when Castiel pushed a coffee towards him, loading a pile of marshmallows onto the saucer and beginning to tear into packets of sugar. “Uh… I don’t…”

“You know, I always wondered why you introduced me as your roommate,” Castiel mused, “Guess that makes some sense now…” he uttered,

“Cassie I’m sorry,” Gabriel sighed, “I know it was a dick move of me, I just… you know… thought it’d be funny…”

“No you didn’t,” Castiel corrected, “You _like_ me,” he teased, Gabriel huffing at him,

“Yeah rub it in, asshole,” Gabriel grumped, stirring his coffee with a wooden stirrer, not looking at his brother,

“What? You’ve teased me relentlessly about getting flowers, I find out who it’s from and now I’m not allowed to tease you back?” Castiel asked, and admittedly he knew it sounded kind of harsh but it wasn’t his intent, and he chased away the bitch of a look on his brother’s face by leaning across the counter and pecking his lips lightly, “Thank you,” he muttered against Gabriel’s lips, and it was odd, because it didn’t feel weird or bad or wrong, it felt nice, and the smile that lit up Gabriel’s face was enough to make Castiel crack a smile too.

“You serious?” he asked, practically vibrating with his excitement at the prospect,

“You’re the jokester here Gabriel, not me,” Castiel smiled, and yeah maybe he sort of _liked_ the idea of being with Gabriel, he loved his brother, this wasn’t exactly a big jump from one thing to another, not if he really thought about it. “Besides, it’s not like anybody knows,” he smiled, this time tucking his hand behind Gabriel’s neck and pulling him in for a longer kiss.


End file.
